Lies and Inuyasha
by CeNaS619
Summary: Pairings: Kag/inu and mir/san. Kagome dies and meets Lucien carrying the demon of death. He gives her a second chance sending his friend Gideon to baby sit the miko. What happens between the hanyou and the demon as they fight over the poor miko?


(Disclaimer: Okay my little faniters. This is a cross over from Gena Showalter and Inuyasha [who is no longer going to have a capital Y, I'm lazy and forget a lot lol] Gena Showalter is an author who writes paranormal romances. The one I'm using is called "The Darkest Lie" and "The Darkest Kiss" In these books her characters are fallen Greek God that opened Pandora's box and released demons. They seal the demons into the men responsible for opening the box and prisoners. Gideon has the demon of lies and can only speak in such. Lucien has the demon of death. Anya is just a minor goddess. [that's literally what they call her] if I decided to bring any others in I will give you a background on them to! If you want the other books in the series or just don't understand message me and I'll explain!)

"Inuyasha, come on we have been walking for hours! Let's rest for the night!" Kagome begged leaning heavily on the handle bars of her bike. The hanyou turned and glared at her. "Keh, weak human!" He growled. "Actually Inuyasha, staying in a village sounds good." Miroku chimed in. Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms in his kimono. "Fine! Next village and we will camp there." He said sniffing the air; a village was not far ahead… death and blood carried on the wind as well. "There is a village near by and it reeks of blood." He said. "Let's check it out then." Kagome said peddling ahead of him. "Hey!" He growled, fear rushing through his veins; the scent of demons was an undercurrent on the blood, he really didn't want Kagome anywhere near danger without himself in front to protect her. He shook his head and ran to catch her.

They walking into the village and looked around. Half of the small village had been destroyed! "A slayer and a monk!" Several villagers cried, running to the group. "Monk, Slayer, can you help us? Our village is being destroyed by demons nightly!"

"The have killed most of our crops!"

"Our men are being killed trying to defend us!" Several people yelled overlapping each other. "Relax villagers, we will help you! All we need is board for the night." Miroku said, raising his hand in a pacifying way. "Of course! Of course!" One villager yelled pointing to a building. "Feel free to stay with my family. My wife will cook a feast in your honor!" He cried as the woman by his side nodded eagerly.

"Damn, what a pain." Inuyasha growled as they waited outside for the horde of demons to appear. "Why are you so grumpy Inuyasha, this might be connected to Naraku." Miroku said to his friend. "Or it may just be demons going crazy because Naraku has disappeared." Miroku sighed and shook his head, "so negative."

"Look!" Sango shouted taking their attention from their conversation to the sky. A black cloud covered the moon as tons of demons rained from it. "Get ready!" Sango yelled lifting her Hiraikotsu up. Kagome pulled and arrow from the quiver on her back as Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga. "Kagome stay behind me." He growled, moving closer to her. The demons attacked in large masses, trying to separate the group so they would have an advantage.

Kagome saw the glow of a priestess arrow out of the corner of her eye as the last few demons were being killed. "This is too easy!" Inuyasha smirked as he slammed his sword down producing the wind scar. Kikyo pulled back an arrow in her bow, aiming at… "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him shouting his name as Kikyo's bow string sang, the whistle of the arrow a mockery. She hadn't thought about what she would do when she reached him, she just wanted him out of harm's way. She jerked as a sharp pain ripped through her back and caused her heart to miss a beat, drawing a whimper from her. "Kagome?" He whispered. She looked up at him wincing in pain before smiling, her heart fluttering. "I couldn't let her kill you again." She whispered. "Kagome!" Sango screamed; the horror in the slayer's voice telling her what she already knew, death was about to embrace her. "Kilala!" She heard Miroku yell. Even the usually calm monk sounded distraught. Her fists tightened against the kimono of the man she secretly loved as her heart stopped and began to beat again, the sensation unnerving. He dropped his sword to wrap his arms around her, releasing a horse cry of disbelief. He ran his hand up her back and jerked when it touched the shaft of the arrow. Her heart began to skip beats more frequently and she met Inuyasha's gaze, finding he knew her heart was trying to pump blood around the head of an arrow. She gasped in pain, "it hurts." Tears filled his eyes as he stared down at her. "No Kagome you can't die. Please don't." She smiled one last time as her vision winked out; total darkness shrouded her as her heart stopped. Pain ceased, as did her senses, yet fear bubbled in her, now, still chest.


End file.
